All Roses Have Thorns
by Phantom's girl
Summary: This is a story about a weathly engaged women, who falls for someone out of the ordinary. Please Read and Review. After the Movie
1. Chapter 1

**All Roses have Thorns**

It was a cool September afternoon, Caroline sat on her porch drinking tea with her mother. Caroline was a from a family of power and weather. Her father was a Cornal in the Franch Army, who was now retired to spend time with his wife and two daughters at there country home, just outside of Paris.

Caroline sat there at the wind blow through her dark brown hair, that feel down to the middle of her back. She rubbed her forearms, because the wind gave her a chill. "Are you cold, my darling?" said a male voice behind as he placed a shawl on her back. Caroline looked back and smiled at her fiance, who bent down and kissed her on the cheek. Then he went over to Caroline's mother, Therese, he took her hand in his and kissed it "How is my beautiful future Mother-in-law?" Therese blushed lightly. "I'm wonderful, Raymond.

"Step way from the wife, Mister Channing. She belongs to me." Said Caroline's Father, Benoit, with a little chuckle. Raymond turnned around a shook the elder man's hand. Then he sat down beside his future wife, Caroline, and held her hand.

Benoit sat beside Therese and wrapped his arm around her, he took a deep breath "Will you look at that! I think the fall is the most beautiful time of the year. The smell just overpowers you." They all looked at the scenery around them; the red, orange, and brown leaves ready to fall from the tree. Caroline smiled "Your right father. It is my favorite time of the year." He looked at his oldest daughter with eyes thata were filled with love. "Well, my love. Should we leave these to love birds have some privacy." Theresa smiled and nodded her head. They both stood up and went inside there home.

Raymond took both of Caroline's hands in his own "Caroline, my dear. I have some bad news." Caroline's smile and turnned in to a frown "What do you mean?" he looked at her hands, as if they were made out of glass and he was afraid to drop them. "I have to go to London with my Father. There is some unfinished business the we have attend to. So we'll be gone for a month, maybe more." One tear fell from Caroline's eye. Raymond brough his hand up and gently wiped it away "I don't want you to go." Raymond laughed lightly at his fience pout. "I must go, we are doing the final sale for our building and my Fathe needs me to be witness of the sale. I cannot let him down, I am his only son." Caroline sighed and smiled weakly "Alright"

Raymond moved in a kissed her lips and then looked back at his beautiful wife-to-be. "When do you leave?" Raymond bit his lower lip "Tomorrow morning." Caroline stood up "Tomorrow? Raymond Channing." He stood up slowly and gave her a hug "Darling, I'm sorry for the short notice; but I did not know that we were leaving, till today." Caroline looked away. Raymond placed his hand on her neck and gently brushed her jawline with his thumb. "I love you. And I always will." Caroline faced him with warm tear in her eyes, then she held him close as if it was the last time she was going to see him.

Catherine walked onto the porch "Dinner is ready." Caroline looked at her sister and rested her head on Raymond shoulder "Alright. We will be right in." Catherine smiled and walked away.

Caroline then rubbed under her eyes with the palms of her hands, to make sure she didn't look like she was crying. Then Raymond wrapped his arm around her small frame and they walked into the house.

_Please Review. I Love getting reviews. If I don't get any I won't be encouraged to write more._


	2. Chapter 2

**All Roses Have Thorns**

_Thank you, Kissoftherose, for being my first reviewer. Here is the next Chapter._

The family were all sitting down enjoying their supper. Caoline's father then spoke when everyone was finished "We are now the owner of the newly built Opera Populair." Therese looked at her husband with shock "You did what?" He took a sip of his tea "I bought the Opera Populair. The one that burnt down a year ago." Therese crossed her arms over her chest "You did that without asking me or the girls" Caroline smiled "I knew mother." Therese looked at her daughter with bewilderment "You knew" Caroline nodded her head. "Mother it was my idea. Father thought it was a lovely idea. So he bought it. We know how much you love the Opera. Now we own the Opera Populair."

Catherine pick up her tea cup "What about the rumors of the Phantom of the Opera." Caroline laughed "Don't be silly Catherine. The Phantom of the Opera is just a way for peasent mother scare their children so they will listen. It is nothing but a myth." Catherine gave her sister a evil glare "So you don't believe, that last year he took a girl captive and killed many men, and that he is the one to blame for the Opera house burning down." Caroline shook her head "It is all a rumor."

Raymond looked at her "Are you so sure that it is a rumor?" Caroline nodded her head "Well I think there was a Phantom, but he died when it did burnt down." Caroline smiled weakly at her fiance "You think that?" He nodded his head "I know that. A friend of mine was there the night it burnt down. He saw the Phantom. Or what he thought was the Phantom, a man with a face unbareble to look at." Caroline looked at him in disbelief. "I don't..." she was about to say something, but then her father intrupted "Non-the-less, we are know the owners of the Opera Populair."

The whole family walked Raymond to the door. He gave Therese and Catherine a hug and shook Benoit's hand "You have a safe trip, Raymond." The young man smiled "I will, Mister Wadmen." The Caroline took his arm and they went outside. The sun was setting as they stood on the steps of the beautiful home.

Raymond's arm wrapped around Caroline's body, and he held her close. They stood there watching at the sunset, the colors of pink, orange and blue, took their beath away. Raymond kissed the side of her neck "I love you, always." Caroline turned and faced he love, Then she kissed him lightly on the lips, then looked up at him "Promise me you will come back as soon as possible." Raymond brushed a stray hair, that was in her face, behind her ear "I will try my best. Then I will never leave your side again." Caroline rested her head on his chest, as he rest his chin on top of her head.

A carrige arived infront of the house. Raymond gave Caroline one last hug and left her there as he rode away. He looked back at waved from the carrige. Caroline crossed her arms and watched him leave. Benoit came out and wrapped his arms around his daughter. "He will be back before you know it." Caroline looked at her father with a smile, then kiss his cheek. Then the to went back inside the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**All Rose Have Thorns**

_Thanks to all that reviewed. Here is the next chapter._

As night faded, the sun began to rise. Yet, Caroline was still lying in her bed thinking about Raymond. She longed to be in his arms and hear his voice. Caorline sat up in her bed as her head fell into her hand. It had only been a week since he left, but to Caorline it felt like ages.

There was a knock at her door "Come in" Said Caroline softly. Anne, the maid, walked in with a vase filled with hot water. "Your father is waiting for you. You are to go with him to the Opera House." said Anne as she pour the water into a large bowl.

Caroline got up and walked over to where Anne was. She leaned over the bowl and washed her face. Anne handed her a towel to dry her face. Caroline then sat at her vanity and powdered her face. Anne stood behind her and pulled her hair up in a half ponytail.

Caroline looked down at her left hand. She saw on her finger, a heart shaped dimond ring, her engagment ring. She slowly slipped it off her slender finger. She held it up and remembered how Raymond proposed to her.

_It was early in the summer, Raymond picked Caroline in a open carrige (no roff). He took her for a ride in countryside. The smell of spring was in the air. They stop at a near by lake and had a picknic on the shore of the lake. After they ate, Raymond leanedd against a tree and Caroline sat on his lap resting her head on his chest. He kissed the side of her neck and whispered in her ear "Will you marry me?" Caroline turned her head towards him. Then she smiled and leaned in a gave him a kiss. They stayed there till the sun had set behind the lake. _

Caroline closed her eyes to stop the tears, she placed the ring back on her finger. Then She got up and dressed for the day.

On the way into Paris, Benoit held his daughter's hand. "I know it has been a rough week without Raymond, but these things are going to happen. He is going to go away for business, that is how he is going to support you." Caroline just looked out the window. "Just look at your mother and I. I was gone for months at a time. Now we are closer then ever." Caroline looked at her father and smiled. Then she rest her head on his shoulder, like she was ten again.

When they arrived at the Opera Populair, Caroline walked up the stairs and in the buliding. She took a deep breath and smelt the new paint. He father was right behind her. "Lets get started. Today we have interviews with ballet mistresses and conducters." Caroline smiled "I can't hardly wait until this place is filled with music again."

Benoit was in the room doing a interview with someone. Caroline was tired a seeing people, so her father let he take a break.

Caroline walked up to the dormitory rooms. She walked down the dark hallway and she noticed that at the end there was a door that was boarded up, so no could get through. She walked up to it. Looking around to see if there was anyone around, she then began to pull on one board. She wanted to know what was behind the door.

"What are you doing?" said a loud voice from behind her. Caroline jumped and turnned around. She saw before her a short man with grey hair. "You don't want to go in there." Caroline looked down at the man. "My father owns this place, I can go in her if I want." The man glared at her. "Trust me, you don't want to go in there. It was the dressing room for the Prima Donna, before this place burned. We keep it boarded up so that He doesn't come here. They say that there is a serect enterance in that room." Caroline raised her left eyebrow. "He?" The old man looked around "The Phantom of the Opera." Caroline covered her mouth, so the man couldn't see her laugh. "If there was ever a Phantom, he would have more then one enterance." the grey haired man nodded his head "Yes, that is true. But this way we have one way he will not be entering again."

Caroline looked at the man with amusement "There is no Phantom of the Opera." The old man throw up his hands and walked away "Don't say that I didn't warn you." then he went back down the stairs.

Caroline looked around for something she could pry the boards with. She walked around in the hallways going into each room. In one of the rooms there was a hammer that one of the workers forgot. Caroline picked it up and walked back to the boarded door. She started to hit the boards until they started to break. She dropped the hammer on the floor then pulled the broken peices of wood. One of the boards scraped her arm and it started to bleed alittle. Caroline winced and looked at her arm, it was nothing but a little cut.

She looked up at the door and saw that she was free to go in. She reached out for the door nob and was about to turn it. "Caroline, is everything alright. I heard banging." Benoit came running down the hallway. Caroline started walking towards her father "Everything is fine." He looked at her with relief. "Alright. We have two more inerviews to do. But I think we will bring back the old Ballet Mistress, Madme Giry." Caroline smiled, glancing back at the door. "Thats good, Father." They walked back downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**All Rose Have Thorns**

_Thanks for all the reviews. It makes me so happy._

Caroline sat beside her father as the last person left the room. Benoit looked over at his daughter, who looked like she was going to fall asleep. "Well, what do you think?" Caroline yawned "Well, I think the Madme Giry will be good. And I guess Mister La Blanc will do. But I'm not sure how it all works." Benoit smiled "You know I was think the same. Madme Giry will be able to helps us pull the Opera house back together." Caroline smiled "May I go for a walk, I need to strech my legs." Her father nodded his head 'Yes, you may."

Caroline sigh with relief when she got out of the room. She walked up the stairs and back to the door that was blocked. She took a deep breath and turned the door nob. She walking into the large room.

Dried up petals cover the floor of the room, it looked as if someone pull each petal was pulled off one by one. The room was half burnt from the former fire. There was dust on all the furniture. Caroline ran her finger in the dust, then wiped it off. She made a line on the vanity. She walked up to the mirror, she couldn't see through it because the dust was so thick. Caroline wiped away the dust from it with her hand. She looked at herself in it. On the edge on the mirrom, she saw a hand mark.

Her heart started to race. Someone has been in the room not long ago. Caroline backed up and looked around the room, to see if anyone was there. Her eyes found the bed, the bed that was a mess of blankets and was not covered in dust. Caroline walked up to it and touched the bed. It was still warm, unlike the rest of the room. Someone was just laying in the bed not to long ago. Caroline looked for another door in the room, but she couldn't find one.

She slowly walked to the door and was about to turn the door nob "What are you doing here?" A voice said. Caroline turned around quickly, but there was no one there. "Show your self. This is my Opera House and I will get the police." She then heard a laugh, as if it was mocking her. "Your Opera House?" Caroline's heart raced faster. So then turned to opened the door and ran out as fast as she could.

On the way home, Benoit noticed how tense his daughter was "Is everything alright?" Caroline, who was lost in thought, turned towards her father "Everything is just fine." Then she looked out the window again. Benoit looked at her "Are you sure?" Caroline just sighed "Yes, Father, I'm sure."

Caroline laid in bed eyes searching the room. She could still her that haunted voice in her head and the laugh that made her hair stand up. Caroline closed her eyes and thought of Raymond and his soft voice that she fell in love with. Think of Raymond made her relax and she fell in a light sleep.

The next day when they arrived at the Opera House, Catherine went with them. Caroline slowed down when the past the stair that lead up to the room amd looked up to see if there was anyone there. Catherine looked at her with amusement "Are you looking for something?" Caroline looked at her a smiled "No, Of course not." Catherine looked up "Is it the Phantom?" Caroline glared at her "There is no Phantom." but she didn't look to sure. Catherine had a sly smile on her face "You have head something. I can tell, your jumpy.

Caroline moved closer to her sister "Alright. I was in a room up stairs and I heard someone. I couldn't see him, but I heard him." Catherine smiled "I told you there was a Phantom." Caroline jaw tightened "I don't know who it was, but his voice was haunted and sad. I'm not saying there is a Phantom, but there is someone."


	5. Chapter 5

**All Roses Have Thorns**

Caroline, Catherine and Benoit sat in the theater and watched auditions for lead singers and Ballerinas. Caroline rubbed her forehead, she had a headache from listening to bad singers all morning "Fathe, May I be excused?" Benoit looked at his daughter and nodded his head. She got up and lefted the theater.

Caroline sat on the steps in the enterence way. There was something telling her to go to the prima donna's old room. She walked down the hallway and found the staircase that lead up the the room. She slowly walked up the stairs. Then in the middle of the hallway she looked behind to see if anyone was following.

She was at the door and she walked it, then she stopped in her tracks. A man in black was sitting on the bed and got up quickly and gave the girl an evil glare. "What are you doing here?" Caroline just looked at the man, he was wearing a white mask on his right side of his face "I could say the same to you. For this is my Opera house."

A sly smiled was on his face "Your Opera House?" Caroline marched up to him so she was inches away "Yea, My Opera House." The man then began to mock her "Are you sure?" Caroline crocked her eyebrow "Yes, I'm sure." The man just looked at her as if she was guilty "Fine." Her jaw tightened "It is my Father's Opera House." She admitted. He laughed at her with pleasure.

"Whom might you be?" she asked taking one step back. The man paused for a minute, "I am..ahh..." Caroline crossed her arms wait for a response "I do not have all day." He gave her an evil glare "I am Phantom" Caroline chuckled lightly, she covered her mouth so that he wouldn't see "Your the Phantom" He looked are her with sad eyes. "i guess you could say, I was the Phantom. I decided not to bother anyone again."

The man sat down on the bed. Caroline's eyes scanned him. He was thin, she could tell that he wasn't before because his clothes were baggy. He had a rough face, on the side she could see, as if he hadn't shaved in a week or two. His eyes seem to have no soul in it, as if the man infront of her was an empty shell.

"I am Caroline." He looked up at her. "I am Erik" Caroline smiled "There you go, you do have a name." He looked at her with a crocked eyebrow "Now that know each, can I see the face behind the mask" She walked up to him and was about to pull the mask off "You do not want to do that." Caroline looked at him with plead. "Trust me, you do not want to see."

Caroline sat beside him "So why are you always in this room?" She asked him. Erik looked at her "It was the room of my only love. I come here to think about her." Caroline heart softened for the man "I am so sorry, a death is always hard to overcome." He glared at her "She did not die, she broke my heart. She left with another." Caroline looked at him with saddnes "I...I do not know what to say...I" He looked at her "You do not have to say anything."

Then there was a knock on the door "Caroline, are you in there?" It was Catherine. Caroline stood up "Hold on." She looked at Erik "I do not want to be seen." Caroline took his hand and lead him to the closet.

Just then Catherine walked in "What are you doing in her." Caroline stood infront of the closet "I was just have alittle nap to get ride of...of...of my headache." Catherine looked at her as if she was insane "Right? Anyway Father is looking for you." Caroline nodded her "Alright, I will be right down."

Catherine stood there waiting for her "Okay, let us go." Caroline looked behind her "Alright." then she left the room with her sister, but looked back once hoping to see the man.


	6. Chapter 6

**All Rose Have Thorns**

_Thank you so much for your great reviews, it makes me so happy._

Caroline sat with her family for dinner, but her mind was somewhere else. "So how is everything going at the Opera Populair." asked Therese "It going very well, Mother." replied Catherine "We just need the backround extras before we can put on a desent show. I'm afraid that the rumor of the Phantom made people frighten to come." Catherine added

"I think Catherine is right, but so far we haven't had any incounters with this so called ghost. So we have nothing to worry about. Do not you agree Caroline? After all you do not think there is one." Said Benoit. Caroline was just stareing out the window and didn't hear the conversation around her. "Caroline?" She was pulled out of her her world "Hmm?"

"We haven't seen the Opera Ghost, so we have nothing to worry about. Right?" repeated Benoit "Ye...yes. There is nothing to worry about." said Caroline. Therese looked at her daughter "Caroline are you feeling ill? You do not seem to be yourself. Are you risking your health because you miss Raymond." Caroline shook her head "No, Mother. I am fine, I am more then fine." She stood up from the table "Goodnight everyone. I am very tired" Then she left the table.

"Catherine, do you know what is going on with your sister?" asked her father. Catherine leaned on the table "No. Why would I? She never tells me anything." Then she remeber what Caroline told her earlier that day "But she did tell me that she heard a voice in one of the rooms. She said that the voice was haunting." Benoit looked at his wife with worry.

The next morning Caroline was ready to go to the Opera House, she even planned on staying over night. She walked do stair and saw her mom in the living room "Where is Father and Catherine? Are they not ready to go?" Therese motioned for her daughter to sit down beside her.

"They are already on there way to Paris." said her Mother. Caroline stared in shock as a one tear ran down her face, she wanted to talk to the man again "Why?" Therese put her hand on Caroline's lap "I think that it would be best for you to stay here with me. You seem to be drifting from the family. Now until you tell me what happened at the Opera House, I will not let you go back."

Caroline stood up, angry "Therese, I am a grown women." Caroline only used her Mother first name when she was very upset with her, which was hardly ever was. " You do not need to know everything going on in my life. Also nothing happened to me there; because I am always busy, with Father, getting things ready for the openning night." Therese looked up at her daughter "Catherine told us that your heard a voice in one of the rooms" Caroline laughed "It was one of the stage hand's children playing a prank, nothing more."

Therese noticed Caroline travel bag "Where you planning to stay over night?" Caroline looked down at her bag "Elizabeth invited me over for dinner tomorrow night and I did not want Father to wait for me. So she said I could stay over night." Caroline lied. "But I am not going, because their gone."

Therese looked at the ground "Pierre will give you a ride in. If it means that much to you." Caroline gave a soft sigh "It does mean alot to me. This Opera House is my life and I want it to suceed." Therese looked at her daughter "Then go. Tell Pierre to get the carrige ready." Caroline turned around and left her Mother all by herself.

Caroline ran up the stairs of the Opera House, then realized that her father did not know she was there. So she tiptoed her way in so no one would see her and went up the same staircase as always and into the room.

"Erik? Are you here?" Caroline spoke softly, but there was no reply. She frown then sat on the bed 'Was Erik a real person or someone she made up' she thought to herself.

"I am here, Caroline."


	7. Chapter 7

**All Roses Have Thorns**

_Thank you everyone for review. Here is the next chapter and Yes I know it is short, but I'm very busy with school but I will update when ever I can._

Caroline smile and stood up, looking around the "Where are you?" she asked. "Look at yourself in the mirror." he said. Caroline stood infornt of the mirror. "What am I looking for?" Then the mirror began to slide to one side, showing and secret passage way and Erik standing there "I want to show you something." He offered his hand and wait for her to reply.

Caroline looked from Erik, to the hand, to the door, then back at Erik. Then she placed her hand in his.

He lead her down the passage way. Caroline couldn't keep her eyes off of Erik. He brought her down in his boat that was floating on a green lake. They sailed slowly on the lake till the reached the bank of his home. Caroline was amazed at the undergorund home.

Erik helped her out of the boat and smiled at her. Caroline looked around at the underground home. She saw the organ and walked up to it. She up her fingers on the keys. Erik stood behind her smiling. "Do you play?" Caroline shook her head "No, I have always wanted to but my mom said that I had more important things to do like got to finishing school." Erik sat down on the bench and motioned for Caroline to sit down. "I will teach you." Caroline smiled "Really?" Erik nodded his head "But on one condition." She looked at him with confusion "Which is?" Erik looked at her "You teach me how to dance. Ball room dancing." he blushed. Caroline smiled and nodded her head.

For the past hour, Erik taught Caroline how to play the Piano. There were times were he got upset, but at the end of the hour. She finial knew the C scale. "I was terrible, wasn't I" said Caroline "Ummm...No your did just fine."

Then for the next hour Caroline taught Erik how to dance, she tried to stop him from always looking at his feet "Look at me." He looked at her in the eyes and saw them sparkle. "Ow" he stepped on her toe again.

When they were done, theysat down on the stairs that lead up to his room. Caroline head rested on his shoulder, Erik looked at her and smiled "Thankyou." Caroline looked up at him "For What?" He looked at the ground "For notrunning awayin fear like everyone else." Caroline smiled and rested her head again.

Caroline then remember"Oh no. I have to go. I will be back in a hour. My father thinks I am at home and my mother thinks I am helping my father then going to my friends home." She stood up and kissed Erik on the cheek "I will be back soon." Erik held on to her hand and stood up. As she started to walk away he pulled her back and gave her a kiss on the lips. Caroline stood there in amazment, her hand went up to her mouth. She smiled at him and gave him a hug. Then she turned and began to leave. She glaced back at him five times before she was gone.


End file.
